Oh Brother!
by GiftedPunk
Summary: AU. G!P. A random meeting at a crime seminar leaves Jane & Maura with some rather complicated feelings and a unique situation. G!P Rizzles. M from the off & if G!P doesn t float your boat please don t read. RIZZLES IS ENDGAME but expect a touch of angst, after all love is never easy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a little out of my comfort zone but a fellow `ficer and friend, Cooper159 laid down a challenge so I blame her.**

 **M from the off and if G!P isn't your bag, cup of tea or if it sinks your boat instead of floating it, STOP right here! Otherwise continue and take this short piece for what it is... a five minute fiction, I`ve taken creative liberties with... well most everything.**

 **I don`t own Rizzoli & Isles but I can dream. (And I do often)**

Oh Brother!

Maura grabbed Jane by the shirt leading her towards the elevator of the hotel; pushing her inside she pressed their bodies together, immediately claiming the brunette's soft pink lips in a long slow kiss

"This doesn`t make us bad people" Maura breathed against the brunette`s neck as she reluctantly broke the kiss

"Absolutely not" Jane mumbled running the tip of her pink tongue along Maura`s bottom lip before claiming them both in a slow deliberate kiss

Maura again reluctantly broke away her heart pounding within her chest as she noticed Jane flushed with desire. _I`ve never felt this way with him._ Once again grabbing Jane by the shirt Maura quickly and quietly led her out of the elevator along the corridor to her suite.

Walking up behind Maura Jane tentatively reached up slowly pulling down the zipper that held her dress closed, placing tender kisses where soft flesh was newly exposed Jane gently slid the dress from the blondes shoulders exposing the softer skin of Maura`s naked body.

Nimble fingers unbuttoned Jane`s shirt with ease before impatiently pulling it free from the confinement of the waistband of black slacks. Maura`s hands meandered upwards exploring the front of Jane`s body lingering on the places that caused her to take a sharp intake of breath before finally resting upon defined shoulders. Nipping, kissing and sucking Jane`s bottom lip Maura roughly restrained Jane`s arms as she pulled the shirt down to her biceps, only removing the garment completely when capturing Jane`s lips in a passionate kiss.

Lowering to her knees Maura nibbled the inside of her bottom lip, looking up at Jane her breath hitched within her chest almost painfully as fingers deftly unbuttoned and unzipped Jane`s slacks which now lay pooled in a messy heap around her feet, keeping their eyes locked Maura traced a delicate finger along the contour of Jane`s engorged member.

"Mmnnn... shit... don`t tease" Jane shuddered

"It`s only teasing if..." Maura drifted off

Maura gripped the base of Jane`s engorged penis tightly, opening her mouth she sucked the head inside her moist cavity her tongue circling the tip as she bobbed up and down rhythmically, _Jane's essence is sweet, intoxicating, not bitter and sour like his._ Jane`s fingers fisted themselves through blonde locks tightening their grip as they guided the tempo of Maura`s rhythmic bobbing

"Mmm... fuck-fuck..." Jane inhaled a sharp breath "S-shit... that feels so good"

Lost in Maura`s ministrations Jane regarded the blonde kneeling between her legs, frowning she slowly removed herself from Maura`s mouth. _You are much too precious to be taken and used in such a way_

"Jane?"

Lifting the honey blonde to her feet Jane pressed their bodies tightly togethersmiling against the soft skin of Maura`s neck Jane leaned down kissing the warm flesh sucking gently upon her pulse point before pressing her lips tightly to Maura`s in a sweet kiss that was returned with fervour.

"I want you Jane" Maura breathed against soft lips. _You are first person I have ever truly wanted, I don`t want him to touch me_

Jane let her arousal carry her away; sweeping Maura up bridal style she gently carried her to the king size bed. Maura nestled into the softness of Jane's neck her fingers absently playing with brunette strands, her eyes fluttering closed in contentment _Jane is so gentle not rough or violent like him_

Jane lay on her back her hand tracing a lazy triangle from the back of Maura`s thigh up to her rear and over her hip, Maura knelt above her, her hand tenderly resting upon Jane`s cheek as they kissed slow and deliberately. Reaching between Maura`s legs Jane's hand cupped her sex her fingers massaging its entire length, dipping her fingers between silky folds Jane gently probed Maura`s slick wetness.

Maura`s tongue explored the brunettes mouth with fervour, their tongues fighting a duel as she now completely straddled Jane her hips gyrating. Jane resting one hand upon Maura`s hip steadied her motion as her other hand reached between them, grabbing her engorged member Jane slipped it gently inside Maura`s heated core.

"Ah- Jaaane"

Maura couldn't control the shiver that ran the length of her body as she rolled her hips taking more of Jane`s length with each roll. Jane`s hands roving between holding Maura`s waist and squeezing her ass, finally resting upon her hips as Maura rode her cock deep and hard.

Changing pace Maura raised herself slightly limiting Jane's penetration with only the head of her penis gaining entrance to her core with each upward thrust before Maura would once again lean back on her haunches rolling her hips taking Jane`s whole length deep inside _I`ve never felt so free, he controls me_

Without losing penetration Jane gently manoeuvred Maura onto her side her hand massaging and gently squeezing a pert breast as she placed tender kisses to the soft skin of Maura`s neck and ear

"Show me Maura, show me where" Jane whispered into the shell of her ear

Maura`s hand reached for Jane`s wrist as she slipped both hands down her abdomen placing Jane`s over her swollen clit which Jane willingly circled with moist fingertips, skin slapping against skin as Jane upped the tempo of her thrusts

"Jane-baby, mm- I`m, mm-I`m going to cum"

"Cum for me Maura"

"I`m close baby-Mmnnn"

With a final thrust Maura`s body stiffened and trembled as she rode wave after wave of aftershocks, her inner muscles clenching tightly then releasing around Jane`s member buried deep inside of her core. Maura`s spasms were the catalyst that pushed Jane over the edge into the oblivion of her own orgasm, grunting her satisfaction into Maura`s ear Jane`s member twitched and pulsed deep inside as her thrusts became slow, shallow and eventually ceased.

"Mmnnn Mauuuraaaa"

Puling Maura tightly against her body Jane snaked an arm protectively around her waist drawing her closer into her tight embrace until Maura thought they would meld into one with legs intertwined and hands clasped tightly across her heart Maura felt they were truly unified. _I don`t love him._

"I`ve got you Maur." Soothed Jane as she placed tender kisses into blonde tresses "I`ve got you"

Maura didn't remember falling asleep, stretching she smiled remembering the incredible night she had shared with Jane. Aching pleasantly in places she had no business aching Maura`s smile widened, reaching across the bed she expected to feel the warmth of a still sleeping Jane but patting the bed she only felt cold creased sheets.

Sitting up abruptly Maura scanned the room Jane was nowhere to be seen it was as if last night were a dream, flopping back onto her pillows tears stung Maura`s eyes as an emptiness she couldn't describe settled within her chest... _I know I love you._

R&I

It had been five months since Jane had had to flee the suite where she had spent the most amazing night of her life with the most incredible woman she had ever met. Meeting in the bar of a hotel at a crime seminar they had both attended conversation that was usually stunted and awkward for both flowed freely, Jane felt as though they had known each other for years and when Jane had openly flirted with Maura eventually feeling confident enough to reveal her secret, Maura didn't turn away disgusted she was non-judgemental and accepting.

It still pained Jane to think of how she had cruelly abandoned the blonde leaving without so much as a goodbye after reading a text message. Jane was left with no option but to leave no matter how much she wished she could remain in the blonde's arms. Climbing the few steps leading to her mother's apartment Jane sighed heavily rubbing at her chest over her heart; she couldn't shake the ghost of Maura.

"Hey Ma"

Jane called walking through to the kitchen pulling out a cold bottle of beer from the refrigerator, twisting its top taking a swig she absently kicked the refrigerator door closed

"What time is Frankie rocking up I didn`t see his car outside and he`s usually here firrrr..." Stopped dead in her tracks by the blonde on the sofa Jane`s bottle of beer slipped from her grasp spilling onto the hardwood floor "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Janie what`s with you, clean up that mess and that's no way to greet your brother" Angela chided

"I-I-I" Jane was unable to process

"I know it's been a few weeks Jane but I've got responsibilities now"

Frankie rose from the sofa, Jane`s eyes widened as she regarded Maura in all her pregnant beauty sipping tea next to Angela "Jane this is my fiancée Dr. Maura Isles, Maura this is my badass sister Det. Jane Rizzoli"

Jane was rooted to the spot, pinching the bridge of her nose her hand slid the remaining way down her face until it rested over her mouth, sucking in a deep breath through her palm she closed her eyes as she expelled the breath quickly, her heart shattering into a million pieces.

It took all of Maura's willpower to remain seated and calm when inside she was anything but calm, a myriad of emotions swirled within her, she had prayed everyday to see Jane again but never in her wildest imaginings did she expect Jane to be her fiancée`s sister.

Maura wanted nothing more than to throw herself into Jane`s arms, to crush their lips together in a life altering kiss losing themselves to each other forever, instead she remained seated head tilted quizzically to the side, her heart thumping wildly within her chest as she admired Jane.

"When-what-how... What?" Jane shook her head as she stumbled over words

"Janie whatever has gotten into you and where are you manners? You're being rude now come and say hello to your brother's fiancée"

"Ma, it's been a hell`ova week and I`ve got a stinking headache, I think I should just head home" Jane turned taking a step to leave

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli" Angela voice raised an octave

Jane knew she was in trouble with the Rizzoli Matriarch her shoulders slumped as she tuned to face the trio once again

"Apologise to your brother and Maura"

"Mrs Rizzoli an apology from Jane in this instance is not necessary" Interjected Maura

"Nonsense, now Jane"

Moving further into the den Jane stood before the seated Maura memories of the last time she looked down upon the blonde beauty playing though her mind, Jane`s eyes glistened as she tried to calm herself, she would not cry.

"Maura I apologise" Jane grit out through clenched teeth "I didn`t know Frankie had a girlfriend let alone a pregnant fiancée it`s-it`s come as a bit of a shock"

"I completely understand Jane" Maura held Jane`s gaze unable to read the emotions she found there "I would imagine in your position I would have the same shocked reaction"

"So Ma we eating or what?" asked Frankie clapping his hands rubbing them together "Come on Maura you can sit next to me" Frankie gripped his hand around Maura`s bicep tightly pulling her to her feet roughly, guiding her by the arm to the table

R&I

Sitting opposite Maura Jane couldn`t bring herself to look upon her brothers fiancée the ache within her chest becoming too much to bear with every stolen glance at the beautiful blonde, concentrating on the meal her mother had prepared Jane was oblivious to the conversation around her as her mind wandered back to the hotel suite and everything Maura, Jane lips curled in a small smile

"Det. Rizzoli?"

Jane`s cheeks reddened as her eyes made contact with Maura`s afraid that somehow she knew about the impure thoughts dancing through her mind

"I-I`m sorry" Jane looked from Frankie to her mother to Maura

"Janie what`s with you, Maura asked if you had someone special in your life and I`m like not our Janie she doesn't have time for people she`s married to the job" Laughed Frankie as he chugged the remnants from his beer bottle

Jane didn`t break eye contact with Maura as she spoke, her voice low and gravelly

"There was someone special a few months back but I had to leave unexpectedly... it`s something that I will always regret" Jane sighed sadly "but being around me at that time was impossible and I couldn`t expose someone so precious to the danger of being involved with me, but I know they're happy now"

Maura gasped her fork stopping mid air

"What leads you to believe they are happy Det. Rizzoli?"

"Trust me, from where I`m sitting they seem pretty damned happy" Jane spat

Jane stood abruptly her chair falling noisily to the floor behind her as she stalked plate in hand to the kitchen leaving her Mother and brother wondering what had gotten into her today.

"Excuse me" Maura addressed Frankie and Angela as she stood "I`ll go and check if Jane is alright, it might help to speak with someone who isn`t family"

"Good luck with that Maura you'll soon find out our Janie isn't one for talking" Chuckled Angela

"Don`t worry about Jane she`s a badass BPD detective but babe go fetch me another beer from the refrigerator will you" Frankie ordered slapping Maura`s ass as she turned towards the kitchen

R&I

Jane`s head bowed as she rested against the sink ignoring the coolness of the porcelain penetrating her pants her skin beginning to rise into perfect white bumps, the hairs on her arms and neck standing fully to attention. Folding her arms across her chest, letting out a heavy sigh Jane searched for an answer.

"Now were alone you can't even look at me, was it just sex Jane, did you believe we would never see each other again?"

Begrudgingly Jane slowly raised her head locking eyes with those that bordered on hazel but today flared green. Here was her answer; eyes that could penetrate every wall, every barrier that she had ever built, eyes that could see right into her very soul. Jane`s toned stomach tightened as she fought to catch her breath, the palpitations in her chest becoming ever faster.

"Eye contact at last, you regret our intimacy?"

Jane pursed her lips and closed her eyes letting out a long slow breath as she tried in vain to regain control of her breathing.

"Damn you Jane, why-why can't you look at me?"

Jane remained silent her eyes tightly shut, swallowing hard, throat and mouth parched.

"Fuck you Jane; oh I forgot we did that already!"

Jane`s eyes shot open "No-no Maura we didn`t fuck!" Jane`s arms unfolded as she forcibly pushed herself upright off of the sink and into Maura`s personal space "What do you want from me? You are my brothers fiancée, you are pregnant with his child what do you want from me Maura?"

Maura gazed at Jane lovingly, her heart thumping wildly within her chest

"You Jane, I just want you, and this baby..." Maura gently held Jane`s wrist placing her hand over her swollen belly "This is our baby not _his_ "

"M-mine but-but, h-how?"

"Did our night of passion mean so little to you that you have forgotten it so quickly?"

Shocked by Maura`s confession, transfixed by her beauty Jane couldn't move, the palpitations within her chest had returned with a vengeance, her toned stomach had once again tightened as she struggled to control her now heavy ragged breathing.

"What, Jane what is it?" Maura searched Jane`s features for some kind of explanation

Jane gazed deeper into hazel orbs searching for words that still failed her

"What Jane, please-please tell me"

Still holding Maura`s gaze Jane took a half step closer her hand instinctively reaching up fingers and palm barely grazing soft delicate skin as her thumb ran tentatively along a defined cheekbone. Jane allowed her eyes to close; a soft moan escaping her throat as Maura`s delicate fingers entwined themselves with brunette strands around the nape of her neck coaxing her closer until their bodies pressed together over a soft baby bump.

Maura`s soft lips brushed, gently at first against her own making her flesh once again rise into perfect small bumps a shiver piercing its way through her body growing with intensity as a strong tongue slipped past lips that Jane parted quickly. After losing herself in the warmth and softness of the kiss for what seemed like an eternity Jane was the first to pull away, they leaned brow upon brow chests heaving in rhythm. Jane had never experienced anything this intense, this raw before and much to her surprise before she could regain enough composure three words she never thought she would hear herself say came softly tumbling from parted lips.

"I love you"

"Well" drifted a deep voice from the doorway "This isn`t what I expected when I introduced my fiancée to my sister"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow! Quite the reaction, I wasn`t expecting that, first off thank you for all of the follows, fav`s and reviews they made my little heart swell but let`s get straight to it and hopefully find some answers to all of those nagging little loose ends, if that`s possible.

Again I warn of creative liberties - Frankie is an arse. Love can (and does) happen after just one meeting and yes *rolls eyes* a woman can have a penis for no other reason than I wish it for the purpose of this ficlet. If this still isn`t your bag please read no further I would hate to upset your delicate sensibilities or stretch your imagination to places it cannot fathom.

Belated Happy Valentine's Day wishes to all.

 **TW:** A touch of **Angst** and a fleeting moment of **domestic violence**

I don`t own R&I if I did subtext would be maintext

Oh Brother Pt 2

 _Five Months Earlier..._

Laying in the brunettes arms Maura`s breathing had long ago evened into a rhythmic lullaby pulling Jane to the edge of her own blissful slumber, this is where Jane wanted-needed to be, in the arms of the honey blonde where the world suddenly made sense and the demons within stilled. Jane`s phone vibrated upon the bedside table tugging at the corners of her consciousness, an awkward arm reached backwards fumbling for the device, fiddling with it singlehandedly Jane held the device in front of her eyes, adjusting to the sudden burst of light the message gradually came into focus

 **The long sobs of Autumn`s violins wound my heart with a monotonous languor**

 _Not now-not now-please not now_

Jane lay holding Maura never wanting the intimate moment to end, eventually dropping the phone onto the bed Jane let out a heartbroken sigh as she moved to trace delicate kisses over the bare skin of a shapely shoulder, closing her eyes Jane inhaled deeply committing Maura`s scent to memory whilst gently extracting her arm from underneath the honey blonde`s head.

 _I don`t want to leave but I have no choice_

Gathering her clothes strewn across the floor of the suite Jane sat despondently on the edge of the bed a heaviness growing within her chest with the pulling on of each item of clothing, finally tying the laces of her brogues Jane knelt by the side of the bed where an oblivious Maura lay sweetly sleeping, Jane`s breath hitched as she gently brushed aside blonde strands.

"If only you knew how beautiful you are to me Maura, please believe that I don`t want to leave you but I can`t lose you, I-I can`t risk you-I won`t risk you, you're too precious and they`d use you to get to _him_..." Jane whispered into a soft forehead placing a loving kiss upon it "I love you Maura, I have loved for so long and _he_ knows that" _Love for you is both of our weakness_

Standing Jane scooped up her phone from the bed as she admired the beautiful sleeping form of Maura for the last time. Scanning the room for any evidence of her presence and finding none Jane stalked out of the suite rubbing her chest not daring to look back as her heart silently broke.

Walking into BPD Det. Jane Rizzoli was met in the bullpen by FBI Special Agent Gabriel Dean; proffering his hand she grasped it firmly as he shook it up and down animatedly

"Det. Rizzoli outstanding undercover work, outstanding work, Paddy Doyle has no idea you're an undercover agent he honestly believes he has your loyalty and because of that we have all the evidence we need to nail the bastard, now all we need is to keep you safe until we make the arrest"

"Yeah about that, I think I`ll be ok here"

"This isn't up for negotiation detective I`m your personal guard until this is over we have a safe house out of state and..." Agent Dean creased his brow at Jane "I`m wondering why you look like someone just kicked your puppy? Honestly I thought you`d be thrilled this is huge Rizzoli"

Jane simply shrugged her shoulders

R&I

 _Present Day_

Stepping menacingly into the kitchen Jane was too slow to prevent Frankie from looming over Maura, pushing her roughly away from Jane she forcibly fell into the kitchen counter a gush of air expelling her lips, a mixture of fear and sheer panic crossing her features at Frankie`s rough treatment of her.

Shocked out of her stupor Jane rushed to Maura`s side, placing an arm around her shoulders she rested a hand upon her swollen abdomen whispering sweet nothings into blonde tresses in an attempt to calm her distress, satisfied Maura was uninjured Jane whirred upon her brother who stood glaring at the intimate interaction between his fiancée and his sister

"Frankie what the fuck man she`s pregnant" roared Jane balling her fists taking a step towards him

"Really Jane who gives a fuck apparently it isn't mine it`s yours my fucking _freak_ of a sisters. Now I come to think of it how could it ever have been mine? On the few occasions we fucked I used condoms or shot my load over the lily white cheeks of her arse up over her back or onto her stomach spurting over her tits, or-and this is my own personal favourite" Frankie sniggered placing his palm flat across his chest "Dripping my-hot-sticky cum in the slut's soft-moist-fucking-mouth making her swallow every-last-little-sticky-drop" Frankie`s face twisted into a cruel smile "Maura has a talented tongue but I guess you know that already, huh Janie"

"What the fuck Frankie" Jane took another step towards her brother her knuckles turning white "You ever fucking talk to or about Maura like that again and I swear..."

"You swear what Jane, huh?" Frankie shouted into her face "You fucked my fiancée and what I`m meant to be ok with that? Was it good for you this illicit tryst, nah wait I know exactly what happened, same as always huh Janie fucked the girl, shot your load then chewed your arm off to get out of there"

Jane looked from Frankie to Maura hoping to convey that she had no answers to give her brother

"Frankie at the time of Jane and I`s so called tryst you were not my fiancé and if I am completely honest with you I do not consider myself to be your fiancée now either. It was only yesterday you asked me to be your wife and not waiting for my answer you forced a ring upon my finger and here I am today meeting your family for the first time, not once did you stop and await my answer, admittedly we had been meeting for occasional intercourse at the time of the seminar but I was unaware that our arrangement was deemed exclusive. I have never once inferred that the child I am carrying is yours and we have not had relations since I have returned from the seminar"

Jane stared at Maura in disbelief with the imparting of the information. Removing the engagement ring from her finger Maura placed it onto the kitchen counter; Frankie staring at her in utter disbelief

"I`m sorry Frankie but the answer to your proposal is no and I`d like it if things were kept strictly professional at BPD"

"You fucking bitch" Frankie spat lunging towards Maura

Jane sprang into action; leaping between Maura and Frankie she spared Maura his powerful right hook, Jane`s head whipping to the side the taste of copper flooding her mouth, slowly turning her head to face her brother her eyes narrowed as she determinedly stared him down. Rubbing her jaw she spat the pooling blood from her mouth

"I`ll give you that because I fucked what you obviously thought was yours but don't ever raise your hands to a woman especially Maura again" Jane growled spitting out more spittle and blood her voice lowering an octave with her next warning "Now before we dance I suggest you go the fuck home, Maura has made it perfectly clear she isn`t going to become the next Mrs. Rizzoli any time soon so take the fucking ring from the counter and go."

Frankie looked from Jane to Maura his chest heaving anger coursing through every fibre of his being, weighing up his options he grabbed the ring from the counter storming out of the kitchen pushing roughly past Angela as he did so

"I heard raised voices where`s Frankie rushing off too Janie, oh Janie you're bleeding are you two fighting? I`ve told you a million times you have to take care of your brother, this squabbling has to stop especially in front of Frankie`s future wife"

"Ugh Ma! For fuck sake" Jane rolled her eyes "I've told you before keep out of mine and Frankie`s business were not kids anymore Frankie can take care of himself. Thanks for dinner it's been just peachy but Dr. Isles is feeling tired and I promised I`d drop her home"

Talking Maura gently by the hand Jane led her from the house leaving a flabbergasted Angela in their wake.

R&I

With the exception of Maura enquiring as to whether Jane needed medical assistance the drive was silent with both women processing and reflecting upon the unprecedented events of the afternoon. Pulling up outside of Maura`s Beacon Hill residence Jane quickly exited the car rushing round the cruiser she opened the passenger side door, offering Maura her hand Jane eased her out of the car escorting her to the door their hands still tightly locked together, not a word spoken between them until Maura`s key was about to turn in the lock

"As far as I am aware Detective Rizzoli you have never visited my home so I am wondering how you managed to drive directly here without directions."

"Maura can we please go inside make ourselves comfortable and I promise I will tell you every sordid little detail"

Searching the brunettes features Maura nodded as she opened the door. Tea and coffee were brewed as Maura changed into comfortable clothing more suitable for a lounging pregnant woman. Finally ready both women settled onto the couch, Maura at one end her legs covered with a fluffy throw as she sipped hot tea and Jane at the other end, a steaming cup grasping a steaming cup of coffee as though her life depended on it

"I believe you were going to offer every sordid little detail Detective Rizzoli"

Jane was startled from her reverie

"Really, Detective Rizzoli what happened to Jane and where would you like me to start?"

"I always find the beginning to be the best place" Maura smiled gently at her over the rim of her tea cup

Jane scrubbed her face letting out an elongated sigh

"Ok let's start with who I really am it's been a little while since I've been able to use my official title, Detective Jane Rizzoli Homicide BPD pleased to meet you Dr. Isles"

"Obviously you know I am the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts but what I find incredibly hard to believe Detective is that you work homicide, surely we would have worked together?"

Jane rubbed the scars on her palms nervously under the intensity of Maura`s stare

"I know an awful lot more about you than just your job title Maura"

"Excuse me?"

"This is going to sound cray-cray but I swear every word is truth"

"Alright Detective I am listening"

"I made an arrest Charles Hoyt the serial killer, I`m not sure if you're familiar with the case? Well my success reached the FBI and I was head hunted and ordered to go under cover; apparently I had the skill set they needed to infiltrate Paddy Doyle`s Irish Mob so breaking homicide protocol I agreed and for 1 year 10 moths and 16 days I was in the employ of Patrick Doyle the notorious Irish Mob boss"

"You worked for P-Paddy Doyle, my-my father?" Maura stared at Jane her eyes narrowing

Jane slowly nodded reaching out her hand to tentatively touch the blonde but withdrawing instead opting to place it upon her own knee

"Maura I was undercover for the FBI and the work I did for Paddy was more of-of a personal nature not of the killing nature, I swear"

"What do you mean a personal nature were-were you sleeping with my father?"

Jane spat out a mouthful of coffee

"Eww no-really Maura what the fuck, that`s just wrong on so many different levels. No-just-no, it was nothing like that"

"Did you befriend me the night of the seminar because-because Paddy Doyle ordered you to do so?" Maura`s voice waivered with uncertainty, pain stabbing at her heart

"What-no-no Maura you were-are an exceptionally beautiful woman, you were alone at the bar and from the first moment I`d caught sight of you, I-I can`t explain but I knew-I just knew I had to meet you, to get to know you. I so desperately wanted to meet you"

"So Paddy Doyle did not order you to the seminar?" Asked Maura quietly hoping the knots tying up her stomach were wrong

Jane raked her hand nervously through her hair her eyes looking anywhere but at Maura

"Maura please" Jane pleaded

"Would you please answer my question Detective? Did Paddy Doyle order you to the seminar?" asked Maura firmly her eyes glistening with wetness her chin starting to quiver

Silence, Maura swiped at the tears making their way down her cheeks with the back of a sleeved wrist, she had her answer

"It appears I know exactly what happened Detective, you were undercover for an awfully long time and the lines between right and wrong became blurred, it happens. Paddy Doyle is charismatic he inspires loyalty and you became one of his trusted lackeys and then for whatever sick and twisted reason he asked you to entertain his daughter and that's exactly what you did, you entertained and fucked me with his blessing"

"No"

"No?"

"Your life was in danger Maura and Paddy sent me to protect you"

"I see"

"You do because I don`t think I`m explaining things very well"

"Of course I see, you have stalked and watched my every move for goodness knows how long it was inevitable that you would develop some kind of feelings for me, all I can say is well played Detective I was completely convinced when you declared your love for me earlier and now I feel utterly foolish, you were just doing as my father instructed and what better way to keep his precious daughter safe than by fucking her for the night"

"Maura..."

Maura raised her hand silencing Jane before she could continue

"Detective it has been an extremely long, traumatic and tiring day and I think-I think I`d like you to leave so that I can get some rest"

"I don`t want to leave you Maura, I never wanted to leave you"

"And yet you did. If I meant-mean so much to you why did I wake up in that suite alone?" Maura`s voice drifted to Jane a defeated whisper "You know what Detective I`m not sure that I want or need to knew a reason now if you would please kindly leave this has been rather an upsetting day and I would really like it if you would just leave"

Maura stood edging towards the door; Jane remained seated on the couch shaking her head, finally standing her shoulders slumped she passed a stoic Maura holding open the door, stopping on the doorstep Jane looked back, both their eyes moist with unshed tears

"What about our kid, our kid deserves a father-another mother, both parents"

"Our child has me Detective and I will _never_ abandon her no matter what the reason, not like you and my father abandoned me."

"Maura I di... It`s a girl?"

"Goodbye Detective"

 **AN:**

 _The long sobs of Autumn`s violins wound my heart with a monotonous languor_

 _Chanson d`Automme (Autumn`s song) Paul Marie Verlaine_

These lines were used to send messages to the French Resistance about the impending invasion of Normandy during WWII. I used the lines as a coded message to Jane because the lines were life changing, just as Jane's life changed with the message, not quite of the same importance but important to Jane and Maura none the less.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I can`t express how grateful I am for all of the love (& hate) this little fic is getting. Thanks to all who have taken the time to read, follow, favourite and review, honestly my little heart is aglow with happiness.

Jane was not permanently harmed during the writing of this chapter, just slightly damaged, oops!

 **TW** : **Physical** & **Mental** Torment

Oh Brother Pt3

Driving to her apartment on autopilot Jane rescued a beer from the refrigerator, sitting rigidly on the couch she picked at the bottles label as the events of the day replayed through her mind

 _I love you. It`s a girl? Goodbye Detective... Goodbye Detective. It`s a girl... Goodbye Detective_

"We`re having a daughter, Maura and I are having a daughter, holy shit!" Jane exclaimed into the darkness of the apartment. Taking several long chugs from the bottle she let out a contented sigh unable to stop the grin widening across her lips "I`m going to be a father-or a mother, oh shit this is so fucking confusing"

Raking a hand nervously through her hair the reality of the situation suddenly hit "I`m going to be an absent parent" whispered Jane solemnly into the darkness.

Throwing the empty beer bottle into the recycling Jane rescued another from the refrigerator, twisting it`s top she plopped back onto the couch kicking off her ugly uncomfortable boots, of all the possible outcomes from this afternoons events this particular scenario had never even crossed the detectives mind. With all of the unexpected revelations and declarations Jane had at least expected to _get the girl_ after all weren't they supposedly in love? What Jane hadn`t expected was for Maura to kick her to the kerb like yesterday`s trash.

"Fuck! Fuckity! Fuck! Fuck!" Jane launched the bottle into the darkness, striking the far wall it shattered into pieces "For a fucking Detective you're not so smart, telling Maura you were undercover working for her father, you're a fucking dick Rizzoli, dick move" She berated herself

Jane`s legs hung loosely over one arm of the couch whist her neck scrunched and cricked at an unnatural angle against the other, waking bleary eyed and exhausted the brunette attempted to stifle a yawn as she padded to the shower. Tilting her head upwards into the flow Jane rested her eyelids, flexing her neck in a backwards arc warm droplets rained down upon her their rhythmic beat massaging the contours of her face shoulders and neck soothing her aching body but doing little for her troubled soul.

Momentarily relaxed under the warmth of the water Jane's eyes shot wide, a distant pain registered somewhere but the fog clouding her thinking wouldn't let the brunette fathom exactly where. Unable to focus Jane realised she was falling; flailing her arms she vainly grabbed for the shower curtain in an attempt at steadying herself but the darkness pulling at the edges of her consciousness was too thick and heavy and finally consumed her.

R&I

In a brief moment of lucidity Jane struggled to free herself from the bindings holding her arms fully outstretched above her head, remaining firm the ropes tore and burned into the tender flesh of her wrists. The brunettes head lolled as she hovered on tip toes above the concrete floor her arms supporting almost all of her weight as her knees buckled beneath her. Raising her head blood flowed freely from her broken nose and split lower lip, running down her dimpled chin it dripped staining her once white T-shirt crimson. _Clothes?_

An unexpected blow to the brunettes toned abdomen elicited a low moan as air and spittle forced its way violently outward only to be replaced moments later by noisy breaths clamouring for air. A large dirty hand grabbed brunette strands; forcibly yanking her head backwards the hands tight grip steadied her heads uncontrolled loll, her tormentor's stale breath assaulted her nostrils with his close proximity.

"You're a freak?" he grunted into her ear tugging on her hair until her neck overstretched uncomfortably, scrunched her already swollen eyes tighter Jane tried in vain to with hold desperate whimpers

"Huh?" Jane grunted through grit teeth

Gripping her cheeks roughly with his free hand Jane`s tormentor squeezed them tighter droplets of spittle landing upon her face as he shouted

"I said. You`re. A. Freak. How can a beautiful chic have a dick between her legs?" He sniggered cruelly before bringing his leg up swiftly kneeing her in the bollocks

Releasing Jane's hair, shoving her face away his fist connected with the brunettes jaw a sickening crack resounding around the dimly lit room. Jane`s head snapped violently sideways blood and spittle flying from her mouth, her chin left nodding limply against her chest. Looking into the darkness across the room her tormentor waited for further directions, a figure concealed by the shadows stepped into the light towards them.

"Well done Detective Rizzoli the information you slipped the FBI proved... pivotal in keeping me a free man"

Jane tried to look upon Paddy Doyle but the pounding in her head would allow neither her eyes to open nor her head to raise, her mouth however opened and closed with all the grace of a suffocating fish.

"Use your words Detective or better still I`ll do the talking, you conserve your strength you're going to need it..."

Another blow to her toned abdomen had Jane violently expelling air before greedily inhaling once again.

"Enough! I need the Detective at least semi conscious and despite her fierce reputation she isn`t invincible, lift her head."

Exposing Jane`s features her face was a swollen bruised blood spattered mess, groaning with discomfort she slipped in and out of consciousness as Paddy slowly paced around her.

"I apologise for the _rough_ treatment Detective but you can imagine how it would look if I left you unpunished people simply can`t cross Paddy Doyle there must be consequences, believe me I take no pleasure from this."

Coughing Jane spat out a mouthful of blood narrowly missing his shoes

"This is how-how you repay fucking loyalty?" she rasped through grit teeth

Wincing the brunette`s head once again rolled forward it`s weight to heavy for her tired muscles, darkness and nausea once again threatened to overtake her senses.

"Stay with me Detective" Paddy clicked his fingers loudly "Ah there you are. You're a custodian of the law entrusted to uphold it and you broke that trust by keeping me out of jail Detective. You`re privy to crimes committed by my people in my name and yet you withheld the information from the FBI. You're not a dirty cop but a decorated Detective who I haven`t had to manipulate so forgive me for wondering why you`d jeopardised your career by placing your trust in me?"

Swallowing another wave of nausea Jane inhaled as deeply as her bruised ribs would allow

"I didn`t expect a criminal like you to have a code of conduct, it surprised me. I hate the racketeering, gambling and the bribing of state officials but I know the FBI and police will still pursue you relentlessly..." She drawled

"I sense a but Detective"

"But... better the devil you know than the devil you don`t" Jane spluttered spitting out fresh blood her eyes fluttering shut with exhaustion

"The Croatian and Russian mobs" Paddy supplied

"You're a criminal Paddy, there`s no denying you've done some pretty shitty things but your organisation doesn`t deal in human trafficking or drugs and you don`t murder women and children in cold blood and as fucked up as that is, I have respect for that"

"Alright Detective" Paddy nodded his head "But why did you break our deal?"

"That dick" Jane nodded to her tormentor "Has been pounding on my jaw so I`m a bit groggy, refresh my memory?"

"I entrusted my daughter's safety to you and you abandoned her with a single coded text message..."

"I did exactly as your fucking text message instructed. I believed being loyal to you would save lives and even though I knew it would cost me your daughter and my job, it was still the right thing to do. I`m done though, if you want to kill me just do it already because I`m fucking hurting like hell, hella tired and just fucking done." Jane spat with frustration

Jane`s eyes closed, her knees buckled as she succumbed to her exhaustion

"Get her down" Paddy ordered her tormentor

Without question the binding`s holding Jane`s wrists above her head were cut and a badly beaten Jane was hoisted into her tormentors arms.

 _I know what it`s like to lose the woman and child you love Detective, you get to live because it`s not often people surprise me and you Detective have been a revelation._

R&I

An unexpected wave of nausea washed over Maura; opening the back door to her Beacon Hill home stepping into the yard she was startled to find herself face to face with Paddy Doyle

"Maura..."

Looking past her father she noticed Jane unconscious in the arms of one of her father`s lackeys

"Jane" Maura panicked her anger with the brunette instantly forgotten "Quickly take her inside, put her on the couch."

Jane was gently deposited upon the couch as Maura retrieved her medical bag, her nausea forgotten as she began to attend to the brunette's injuries. Maura`s heart raced at the sight of Jane`s bruised and blood spattered body her eyes stinging with unshed tears as an overwhelming sense of fear gripped her.

"Why did you do this?" Maura`s voice a controlled whisper

"As bad as she looks and as crazy as it sounds this beating is going to help Jane"

"How can beating her senseless possibly have any benefits?"

"Trust me Maura the Detective has a lot of explaining to do to a lot of people and it`s going to be tough but if you're willing to listen Jane will confide in you." Paddy smiled fondly at his daughter "She`s in love with you Maura and deserves a second chance"

"Please do not insult my intelligence Mr. Doyle you ordered Jane to protect me, to befriend me and her filling my every orifice with cum all night long, fucking me in every position imaginable and some unimaginable was purely work and I must say she had me completely convinced as to her sincerity, she is very talented at her job"

Hearing his estranged daughter call him Mr. Doyle stung but Paddy remained emotionless he didn't expect anything less, however Maura`s crude language as to her sexual activity with Jane made him internally cringe, no father ever wanted to openly admit that his daughter was sexually active let alone have the intimate details paraded in front him.

"Maura there was a threat that had to be taken seriously so yes I sent Jane to protect you" Paddy sighed "I sent her because I knew she was _invested_ in you. I'm sorry I played on her emotions but it gave her the opportunity to meet you, that`s all and whatever else happened that night..." Paddy chuckled looking to his daughter's swollen abdomen "Was entirely down to both of you"

Maura momentarily paused from tending Jane`s injuries needing comfort she gently rubbed small circles across her baby bump

" _I love you"_

" _What about our kid, our kid deserves a father-another mother, both parents"_

Jane's declaration and plea echoed through her

"Would you please carry Jane up into my bedroom and Mr. Doyle, you need to leave my home immediately, you are unwelcome here"

R&I

 **AN:** Once again I have taken liberties with; well just about everything and I know Jane would never ever, ever, **EVER**! Go there so please don`t be cross with me, but this is the way Jane wanted to play today  & I`m a sod, what can I say. ;0)

Just 1 more to go & I promise it will be filled with Rizzles fluff :0)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I apologise unreservedly for the extended hiatus; it would appear that I have been suffering from a bad case of Mono (that will teach me to kiss a random hot woman. Life lesson learned & applied) Again, thank you for all of the follows, favourites & DM`s. Every one of you have kept my spirits high during the worst couple of months when all I wanted to do was crawl into the foetal position & sleep. (which I did a lot of apparently) or possibly die?

I would specially like to thank Terri411 who cheered, encouraged & motivated me back into the saddle & with all the love you guys have shown I thought this was the appropriate place. I`m a tad rusty & fragile so be mindful & kind.

I do not own Rizzoli & Isles if I did at the end of season 7 they would drive off into the sunset all `true loved` up.

 **TW** for a smidgeon of angst  & a sprinkling of sexy times.

Oh Brother

Chapter 4

It was the rhythmic tip tapping of the rain against the window pane that finally roused Jane from her slumber, carefully opening a swollen eye she tried to focus on her surroundings, blurred images came in and out of focus as the light assaulted her retinas causing a flood of nausea and a bolt of white hot searing pain to stab behind her eyes. Coughing Jane tried to sit up her ribs and every muscle groaning in protest

"Sussssh. Detective lay still, you`ll only do yourself more damage if you insist on sitting. You have many contusions and abrasions and I`m wagering a few cracked ribs"

"M-M-Maura?" Jane`s voice cracked

Maura held a bottle to the brunette's lips tipping it slightly Jane gulped greedily at its contents

"Small sips Detective, small sips. I wouldn`t want you to vomit"

Jane turned her head coughing, grimacing with pain

"Maura w-what… I-I…"

"Rest now. We will talk later" Maura placed a tender lingering kiss atop the detective's clammy forehead "Rest. I`ll be right here, you're safe. I`m not going anywhere"

Janes eyes fluttered closed "L-love you" she ghosted falling back into a deep slumber

Smiling lovingly upon the Detectives beautiful if bruised features Maura tenderly swept back thin strands of brunette splayed across a sticky forehead.

"I know"

Placing a last gentle kiss atop the brunette`s forehead Maura moved quietly to the rocking chair by the window, picking up her book from the small table she continued reading carefully listening for any signs of distress from the brunette as the rain steadily fell against the window.

R&I

"NOOOOO." Jane screamed thrashing involuntary under the sheet her pulse racing, breathing shallow and laboured. Fisting her vest Jane shot up, standing beside her instantly Maura rested a reassuring hand upon her shoulder

"Jane, sweetie. Its ok I`m here you're in my bed at home."

"H-Home? Maur. Maura. He was. There was. It-it was. Oh my god I-I… He, he… You"

"You're safe Jane. I`m here. I promise I'll keep you safe" Maura cooed soothingly

"How long. H-how long have I been here?"

"Seven days"

"Seven days? I`ve gotta get to BPD I have to-to-to explain" Jane tried to rise from the bed a low growl of discomfort escaping her lips with the motion. Maura pressed her hand a little more forcefully upon the Detectives shoulder restraining her from rising any further

"Jane please. I`ve been in contact with Detective Korsak at BPD and with Special Agent Dean at the FBI. You certainly have some explaining to do but due to the rather strange and extenuating circumstances surrounding you and the persuasive prowess of a certain Medical Examiner you are able to remain here under my supervision. Can I trust you not to run and to be compliant with Dr`s orders?" Maura winked

"H-how"

"For now I would like you to remain in bed whilst I go and prepare our lunch. There are many things for us to discuss and for that you need to be rested. Please just try to rest and I will be back shortly"

"Do I have a choice?"

"I suppose not Detective but do you really wish to run from me, from us?" Maura rubbed her swollen abdomen

There was a brief silence

"No"

R&I

It was Jane who broke the uncomfortable silence that had descended as they ate together in Maura`s bedroom an hour later

"Huh. Who`d have thought I`d ever willingly eat soup, go figure. It`s good though, what`s in it?"

"It`s a favourite recipe of mine, vegetable stock, chopped onion, kale, chopped tomatoes, white potatoes, drained cannellini beans, Italian herbs, dried parsley and a sprinkling of salt and pepper to taste. It contains all of the vitamins, minerals and nutrients our baby requires to grow strong and healthy"

"Jeez Maura I didn`t ask for the recipe…" Jane rolled her eyes

"You asked _what`s in it_ I merely stated the ingredients as I added them into saucepan"

"You made this from scratch?" Jane asked incredulously "It`s all I can do to work the can opener"

"Well Detective you should know I am highly skilled in the kitchen as well as, other places… and you should not judge everyone by your own mediocre standards."

"Mediocre?" Jane`s eyebrow rose

"At best Detective" Maura winked cheekily

They both laughed easing the awkwardness and tension that had threatened to surround them

"Thank you Maura for-for taking me in when I didn`t deserve your kindness or help. How did I even get here?"

"My father brought you. I think it`s time you were completely honest Detective and divulged all the sordid little details you promised over a week ago. Just how deep does the relationship between you and my father go?"

"Maura we`ve already discussed this"

"I want every detail Detective and no lies"

"It`s fucked up Maura. I fucked up and I`m probably going to spend a long time in jail, I don`t see any other outcome. There is no denying your father is a criminal and has done unspeakable things and is wanted in relation to at least fifteen murders that we know of, but the way I see it I chose the devil you know rather than the devil you don`t and trust me the devil waiting in the dark to take your fathers mantle makes Paddy Doyle look like a fucking day out at Disney."

"You admire my father?"

"What. No. I don`t know. In some ways maybe?"

"The beating?"

"Punishment for failing you"

"Failing me?"

"Paddy knew that I-that I had developed feelings for you and made me swear on my honour as a BPD Detective to protect you, he then placed me in a no win situation between proving my honour as a BPD Detective and my loyalty to him. In your father's eyes crossing the line suppling false information to the FBI for all those months keeping him out of jail impugned my honour, many people believe that honour and loyalty to be interchangeable, one in the same, Paddy Doyle is not one of those people. I will always regret my decision for leaving you to wake up alone in that hotel room after the most incredible night of my life.

"The test?" Maura grit through clenched teeth

Jane audibly gulped closing her eyes she knew her answer would hurt the blonde

"To remain with you keeping my promise, proving my honour or walk away returning to BPD and the FBI when he texted never seeing you again proving my loyalty to him. I know no South, no North, no East, no West, to which I owe any allegiance… The Union, Sir, is my country"

"Henry Clay" Maura whispered worrying her lip, the sentiment of the statement not lost on her "But you obviously cared so little for me that you let my father manipulate you"

"No that's not true. You meant-mean everything to me Maura"

"Then help me understand Detective. I do not understand why you chose to return to the FBI when my safety was paramount, surely staying and protecting me would have proven your loyalty?"

"Don't you see Maura my honour as a BPD detective was worthless I had to choose fealty to Paddy no matter how much my heart wanted to remain with you, it was the only way he would ever trust me with his most precious creation, you Maura, you"

"I am sorry for my father's actions against you"

"Don`t do that. Don't you ever apologise for Paddy Doyle, none of this is your fault"

Maura removed the tray from Janes lap

"I think we both need to process what we have discussed; you look tired; I know I am. I`m going to pop the crockery into the dishwasher and rest for a few hours you should do the same"

"Maura, would-would you maybe come rest with me? I-I don`t want to be…"

"Jane I don`t…"

"Look. I know things aren't great between us and I don`t expect your forgiveness but I`m asking, please-please just hold me?"

"Jane… I can`t. I`m sorry. I don`t want to give you false hope, you hurt me and I am unsure that that hurt can ever be repaired"

"I understand." Jane couldn`t hide the devastating disappointment in her voice

R&I

Waking to a weight pressed against her front, goose bumps ghosted Jane`s flesh as soft fingertips gently stroked her arm, smiling she deeply inhaled everything Maura her heart skipping an irregular beat.

"You should be sleeping Detective"

"Ditto"

"Hmmm" Maura`s sleepy reply as she pressed her naked soft body closer into Jane

"Maura" Jane warned gasping as her morning wood rubbed and pushed up between the blonde`s ass cheeks

"I would like to make love to you Jane"

Quickly straddling the brunette Maura began rubbing her pussy along Janes pulsating member, her hips rotating in slow deliberate circles as Jane gripped her ass pressing her cock against the blonde`s silky wetness.

"Maura" Jane almost begged

Jane was silenced with a passionate kiss a hot tongue thrusting into her mouth. Manoeuvring herself onto the tip of Janes erection Maura lowered her dripping folds gently onto its shaft, taking an ample bosom into her hand Janes mouth encompassed a pert brown nipple sucking gently

"Harder" Maura begged

Jane suckled harder alternating each nipple in turn and with each suck Maura`s core tightened around the brunettes swollen member. Resting back on her haunches Maura threw her head back, speeding up the roll of her pelvis the blonde`s hand drifted along her swollen abdomen, her fingers finally reaching their destination drawing lazy circles around her moist clit whilst her other hand kneaded an ample bosom, fingers pinching and pulling a kiss swollen nipple. Janes eyes darkened with desire as she watched Maura in awe, moaning with pleasure as each rise of her hips met a roll of Maura`s pelvis.

Grabbing Maura`s hips Jane began to dictate the pace as Maura leaned forward her hands resting forcibly upon the brunette`s shoulders riding her shaft hard and fast, kissing with all the fervour of teenagers Jane felt the tingling warmth in her abdomen begin to spread as her throbbing hard member begged for release, feeling the twitch within her core Maura teased the pace

"Not yet Detective"

"You`re driving me insane" Jane breathed

"I want to feel you cum inside of me Jane, I want us to orgasm together. I want you Jane, all of you."

Pressing herself harder onto Jane rotating her hips in circles Maura`s core tightened as she once again began riding Jane hard and fast, taking her length to the hilt Maura moaned with every upwards thrust of Janes hips, holding Janes chocolate eyes Maura felt her own orgasm begin to ripple within her core her whole body shaking and vibrating with an intensity she had never felt before

"Stay with me. I`m going to cum baby. Cum with me baby right now deep inside"

Jane groaned as she released her load deep inside of Maura, her member pulsating as the velvety walls of the blonde's core tightened and pulsated around her shaft milking every drop of cum from her ball sack. Breathless and spent Maura nestled into the brunette`s side as Jane`s spent member lay flaccidly upon her abdomen, tender loving kisses were shared in a post coitus haze, the two women lost within their own thoughts and the moment.

"That was…"

"Amazing. Intense. Awesome and did I mention amazing?" Jane giggled placing a tender kiss to honey hair her sour mood buoyed by the unexpected turn of events

"All of those" Maura replied lazily tracing her fingertips over Janes still heaving chest as Jane`s arms tightened around her drawing their bodies closer still "Why does this feel so right?"

"I don`t know"

Janes body stiffened, her eyes closed as she felt a wetness on her chest

"Maura. What is it baby?"

"I`ve only made love with someone once before and I`m afraid. I`m afraid because the last time I made love I fell into a blissful sleep that turned into a waking five-month nightmare"

"Baby…"

"Now I`m afraid to fall asleep in your arms for fear of… and I-I… just… I can`t…"

Jane tiled Maura`s head so she could smile into tearful green orbs, placing her swollen lips to Maura`s all of her feeling`s for the blonde expressed in a perfect, delicate chaste kiss, breaking contact Jane`s thumb gently wiped away Maura`s errant tears

"I love you. I`ve loved you since the very first time I saw you and I know I haven`t done or said the right things, far from it but I know there`s a chance for us and as clichéd and totally inappropriate as it is, once we`re happily married and our daughter is born I`d like nothing more than to make another life with you, if that is what you wish. I am never leaving you or our daughter. I love you and I wish to marry you"

Maura captured the brunette`s lips in a searing kiss

"I love you Jane but that does not mean I forgive you. You broke my heart"

"I broke mine too"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes"

"Are you in-love with me?"

"Yes"

"Will you love our daughter?"

"I already do"

"Will you lie to me?"

"NO"

"Will you abandon us"

"Never"

"Are you still working for my father?"

"Yes"

Pushing away from Jane`s embrace scrambling across the bedroom throwing on her bath robe Maura strode from the room.

R&I

AN: Sorry but you should be happy, remember Rizzles is endgame so that must mean at least one more chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles

Thank you for your patience and for all of the follows, favourites & reviews. It has been most unexpected but very welcome. You guys rock my world. Thank you.

 **TW** for probably more than a smidge of angst

Oh Brother – Ch5

Angrily opening and closing Maura`s dresser drawers Jane searched for something to wear, her mind on overdrive she berated herself for falling victim to the same interrogation techniques she herself used upon her own suspects, build a rapport creating a non-threatening atmosphere, share interests and beliefs creating likeability and trust then engage in inane conversation throwing the million-dollar question into the mix when the suspect was relaxed and least expected it then, boom. You`d have your truth. Is that why Maura had slept with her, a distraction tactic to glean information?

Surprisingly finding some of her own clothes in one of Maura`s drawer`s Jane gingerly pulled on a BPD t-shirt and some sweatpants. Not entirely sure of her plan Jane slipped quietly down the stairs through the open plan kitchen/lounge and out through the door into the night doing the one thing she promised Maura she would never do. Jane ran.

Unsure of the lateness Jane pressed the button at the entrance of the brownstone apartment building waiting for the door to click open signalling her entry. Jane continued waiting a few moments longer before her fingertip held the button down firmly casing an uninterrupted long buzzing before a gruff sleep laden voice finally huffed into the intercom

"What!"

"Frankie it`s Jane"

R&I

"I bet you didn't expect to see me?"

"Hoped more like. It`s the middle of the night Jane whaddya want? I don`t have a woman over for you to steal and fuck although a little _ménage_ _et trois_ with a certain blonde Dr might help ease some tension dontcha think?"

"Really Frankie. What the fuck. Stop being such an ass-hole for one second will ya? I don`t understand what the hell`s happened to you, where`s my lovable dorky kid brother? You were brought up better than this and this thing between me and Maura, it`s not like that. I didn`t steal her from you, hell I didn`t even know you were dating, fucking, whatever. I was out of state under FBI protection for five months remember, I had no fucking clue that you and Maura were-were… whatever you were. I`d have respected that. You're my kid brother for fuck sake you think that means nothing to me?"

A long awkward silence descended with each sibling trying to understand feelings they were reluctant to show, Frankie huffed as he padded to the refrigerator

"Beer" Frankie offered

Jane nodded her agreement

"Do you know how it feels always come second to the great Detective Jane Rizzoli? I`m tired of being in your shadow. Tired of always being overlooked at BPD as the _other_ Rizzoli, always being compared and held to your standards and let`s face it Jane you've set the bar pretty fucking high."

"Frankie"

"No let me finish Jane"

Jane nodded taking a swig of beer

"Overhearing you and Maura talking in Ma`s kitchen hurt me Jane. It hurt" Frankie patted his chest "Learning my sister was the father of Maura`s child and learning that Maura is in love with you it gutted me Jane. Not because I`m in love with Maura because I`ve realised I`m not in love with her. It gutted me because I was second to you yet again. You disappeared with no explanation Jane, just gone. From Tommy we expect that kinda behaviour but from you, your what holds our family together and since you've been gone our family has fallen apart. I`ve fallen apart. You weren't there when I needed you, you were off playing badass Detective Jane Rizzoli like our family meant nothing to you, you just walked away from us like we were yesterday's trash"

Jane sighed

"It`s not like that Frankie"

"Then tell me how is it Jane?" Frankie`s voice was almost a shout

"My job is… my job was important to me Frankie. While undercover I fell in love it wasn`t planned, you can`t plan love it just happens and for a few brief hours it was… perfect. Everything was still, I was still and I could finally breathe. I wasn`t undercover Detective Rizzoli mob boss lackey. I wasn`t a sister. A daughter. A freak! I was just Jane. Atomically incorrect Jane and in my shared night with Maura for the first time I saw a future for me beyond the job. Don`t you understand? Maura accepted all of me, she loved all of me and then I fucked up. I`m not perfect Frankie I`ve made terrible mistakes and have hurt those I love and fuck knows I have plenty of regrets"

"What are you doing here Jane? I`m sure you didn`t come over in the middle of the night just to thrash it out with me"

"I came because whenever I need advice my little brother has always been there for me, usually busting my nose with his rough housing as we shoot hoops but no matter what's happened between us we`re still family and I know you won`t turn your back on me because… I need you Frankie"

"That's a first you admitting you need help. What the hell's going on with you Jane?"

"My family won't talk to me. The woman I love thinks I`m a mobster working for her crime boss father and IA are all over my ass to mention but a few"

"Are you Jane. Are you working for Paddy Doyle?"

"No-Yes… but it`s not what you think"

"What the fuck Jane I should bust your ass right now"

"Wait. Wait a second let me finish. Maura jumped to the same conclusion. Paddy beating up on me was my severance package he had to punish me it wasn't luck that he didn`t kill me it`s how he planned it so I could get the girl and live happily ever after"

"So how are you on his payroll exactly?"

"I`m not and have never been on Paddy Doyle`s payroll. I just made him a promise and I intend to honour it until my dying day so indirectly I`ll always be working for him but I will never actively work for him again"

"Well ok-ay. This promise it's to love and protect Maura right?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is"

"You really love her don`t you" Frankie stated

"Yeah. I really do and it`s crazy because we`ve hardly spent any time together but I just can`t shake this-this feeling, it`s as though Maura flows through my veins. I`m sorry things have been crazy and out of control but seeing Maura on Ma`s sofa rocked me to my core and I should`ve handled the situation better and for that I`m sorry… but Frankie I honestly think Maura`s it for me, there will never be another."

"Well shit Jane why didn`t you just say" Chuckled Frankie "When did you go all Mills & Boon?"

"Mills & Boon. What the hell Frankie you been reading Ma`s trashy romance novels again? I did tell you remember, in Ma`s kitchen right before you twatted me"

Jane rubbed at her jaw remembering the ferocity of her brother's punch, they both smiled warmly at one another

"Jane, what do you want to do?"

Jane took a long hard pull from her beer carefully thinking before answering

"I want to be a homicide detective who comes home to her wife and children each night. A sister who gets to beat her dorky kid brothers at hoops whist swigging beer putting the world to rights and a daughter who attends family dinners held by a helicopter mother every Sunday because family are all that matters. Frankie I`m so lost I don`t know how to make any of this a reality"

"Just go for it Jane. Make it happen Jane. It`s not too late"

"You think it's that simple?"

"It can be"

"And we`re…" Jane trailed off gesticulating between them both "You and me, we`re good?"

"I dunno Janie…"

"But it`s a start, right. I mean, it`s a start between us. I miss you brother"

Frankie gave Jane a tight lipped grin pulling her into an awkward hug

"It`s a start Janie. I've missed you too. Two years Jane. Two fucking years."

"I know. And Maura?"

"Don't push it" Frankie growled

"Frankie this situation is entirely on me; I've made a mess of everything and Maura is a part of our family or at least I want her to be part of our family. I want you to be the best uncle to our daughter and to do that this awkwardness between the three of us… we have to try to get past that. You think it isn't hard for me knowing that you and Maura have been intimate together. Your hands intimately caressing her as your tongue explored her mouth, tasting, licking and kissing her delicate soft skin. You moving inside of her as you both reached climax..." Jane shuddered "It hurts Frankie" Jane patted her chest "It hurts but I`m-I`m willing to try and get past everything because I love you both and I don`t want to have to make a choice between you. I know it`s fucked up but I`m hoping we can get through this."

"Jane. Me and Maura… it`s not exactly how I painted it. I. She. I-I…" Frankie sighed "Truth is Maura can be, well… demanding and intimidating and I may have implied a level of intimacy that I couldn`t quite reach"

"What?"

"You know what I mean. I`m not going into details but…"

Jane stifled a laugh

"So you didn`t"

"Not fully but…"

"Seriously TMI little bro. So you didn`t actually…y`know"

"Fuck off Jane. What the hell are you doing here anyway. Did you and Maura have a fight?"

"W-why?"

"You`ve rocked up at my apartment in the middle of the night and I`ve just realised you're not wearing…." They both looked down "Any shoes"

Jane looked down to her mud caked, bloody beaten feet

"You`ve only just noticed? Great detective you are. I guess were kinda fighting and I-I couldn`t find my shoes"

"Maura`s ok though, you didn`t…"

"What the fuck! That's not who I am. It`s you who tried to-to…" Jane spat

"I know. I know. I`m sorry. I`m not proud of y`know…"

"It's not me you should be apologising to"

"I know. I know and I will apologise. I promise I will but let me get this straight. You`ve sneaked out of Maura`s brownstone in the middle of the night not telling the expectant mother of your child where you`re going after having a fight and after promising her you`d never run from her and your daughter again. Knowing how insecure Maura must be feeling after you fled the hotel suite don`t you think she might be a little, oh I don`t know… frantic?"

"Shit. I`ve fucked up again haven`t I?"

"You act without thinking Jane. Wait there I`ll get dressed and drop you back"

R&I

The brownstone was dark as Frankie pulled into the drive

"Looks like Maura must've gone to bed the lights were on when I left"

"Think again Jane"

Looking up Jane saw the pyjama clad pregnant outline of Maura standing in the doorway of the brownstone

"Shit I`m in trouble"

Frankie chuckled

"When aren't you? I wouldn`t like to be in your shoes right now Maura looks ready to throttle someone. Get out and face the music" Frankie practically pushed Jane from the passenger seat of the car

"I`ll call you later" Jane said as she closed the car door walking slowly head bowed towards Maura. Frankie flashed his high beams as the cruiser sped away

Janes cheek burned with fire as her head whipped to the side

"Maur"

"I-I… I do not know what I thought? I thought you had-I was worried that you would not…" Maura rubbed her expectant tummy before turning fleeing into the brownstone leaving Jane listening to her sobs as she followed the blonde closing the door behind them. Entering Maura`s bedroom Jane found the petite blonde laying on her side facing towards the window.

"Maura I`m sorry. I didn`t think. I just needed some space to clear my head and I wandered subconsciously to Frankie's…"

"Our relationship is not going to work Jane too much has transpired between us and the damage is irreparable" Maura breathed though heaving sobs

"No Maura please. I don`t believe that, you can`t believe that. Maura please, give me one last chance…"

"I have listened Jane and twice I have not liked what I have heard. You keep hurting me and I keep letting you. This constant state of worry and stress is not good for our daughter or for me. Let us just remember our perfect night. I believe we have reached our natural conclusion"

"Our natural conclusion?"

Standing in the doorframe Jane looked to Maura`s small vulnerable figure laying on the bed, tears stung her eyes as she resigned herself to her fate.

"I`ve just realised that loving someone is about more than saying eight letters and three words. It`s about every action and every decision you`ll ever make. I`ve made really bad decisions Maura and I`m sorry for hurting you. I respect you and your wishes so I`m…" Pausing Jane`s voice breaking unable to continue as tears clogged her throat "You`re right, I`ve blown every chance at a future with you but I`m hoping that you`ll at least let me be a part of our daughter's life" Jane turned walking onto the landing "I love you Maura"

Jane into the night as Maura`s sobs reverberated throughout the empty Brownstone.

R&I

Jane`s mind had replayed the events of night she had fled the Brownstone some four months' prior a million times over. Instead of fighting for her family Jane had complied with what she thought were the pregnant Drs wishes and left. The thought that she should have fought harder, could have said or done more to plead her case to Maura plagued her every waking and most sleeping moments.

Attempting to get her life back to some semblance of normalcy Jane focussed on her career, it was her one constant. After being extensively investigated by Internal Affairs the investigation inevitably concluded that there was no evidence of any wrong doing by Detective Rizzoli and she was reinstated to the homicide department of BPD with her reputation intact.

Sitting behind her desk in the bullpen Jane felt numb, she was in total and complete shock Having not heard from Maura in the past four months the blondes mother Constance had called out of courtesy a few moments ago informing Jane that Maura had safely delivered their beautiful baby girl earlier that morning.

"Jane."

"…"

"Jane"

"…"

"Earth to Jane come in Jane" Korsak threw a balled up piece of paper at his female partner

"Really Vince. Really?"

"I`ve been trying to get your attention for almost ten minutes, what`s up Rizzoli?"

"I`m a mother-father, whatever."

"Congratulations Jane"

"Maura had our daughter in the early hours of this morning her mother Constance just called"

"Well what are you doing here? Get your ass over to the hospital and go meet your kid."

"No. Vince y`know Maura doesn't wanna see me. I couldn`t just show up at the hospital I`m not what Maura wants or needs especially today. Seeing me would only complicate things further"

"How would you know what Dr. Isles wants or needs you couldn`t get away from her fast enough and you didn't look back. You threw yourself into BPD life ignoring the situation completely…"

"Hey she had my number she could have called me"

"Were you expecting her to call you Jane after you told her that your leaving was what was best for the both of them?"

"What the fuck Korsak"

"I`m sorry Jane but someone has to tell you to take your head out of your ass, God knows I`ve wanted to shake you out of this funk you`ve gotten yourself into for long enough. Maura comes to dinner at Angela`s every Sunday which is something you`d know if you hadn`t frozen out your entire family for the past four months"

"What the fuck"

"Maura needed a village to support her during her pregnancy Jane, no-one can do pregnancy alone and as you weren`t there we…"

"All betrayed me. Here I thought Paddy Doyle was the one who`d betray me and it seems like he`s the only person who`s ever had my back."

"Listen to yourself Jane. Paddy Doyle has your back, that`s just crazy talk"

"Is it? At least he`s loyal"

"Loyalty. You talk of loyalty. Were you so loyal to the woman you claim to love and the baby you both created. At the first sign of trouble you cut your losses running for the hills"

"She told me our relationship wouldn`t work that too much had happened, that it was irreparable, that-that I was hurting her. I had no choice but to leave it`s what Maura wanted"

"No Jane. Maura wanted you to commit to her and to becoming a parent. That night she told you what you needed to hear so you would straighten your life out although I don`t think the Doc anticipated the Jane Rizzoli determination to cut her nose off to spite her face"

"Meaning?"

"When people are dissatisfied or angry they sometimes react by doing foolish things that prove harmful to themselves. You`ve been guilty of this ever since you returned form undercover. It`s time to stop and let people in Jane. Now find a florists pick up the biggest bouquet of flowers you can find with pink balloons and a cuddly teddy bear and get yourself over to that damned hospital and meet your kid and I`m telling you, you get down on your knee`s if necessary and beg Maura for her forgiveness"

Jane was unsure, nervous

"Now Detective"

Jane gave Korsak a lopsided grin before hurtling out of the bullpen screeching

"I have a daughter"

R&I

 **AN:**

A touch light on the Rizzles but loose ends need a tying up in this penultimate instalment. (I Promise a sickening amount of Rizzles for the finale" I`m not entirely happy with the way Jane has led me within this chapter but after binning six different attempts this is the way Jane obviously wanted to play & who am I to argue with a beautiful brunette?


	6. Chapter 6

An: Procrastination is the thief of time – Edward Young.

Gah! Has it really been over 6 weeks since I updated, feels like yesterday. I apologise I was side-tracked by Flipped and, well RL has pleasantly surprised me. :0) Mix that with block and there`s my excuses so I apologise beforehand if this is totally sub-par or at least more sub-par than is usual.

Huge thanks to **Terri411** who has kicked my arse into gear  & supplied the fodder my vacuous brain so craved. This & subsequent chapters are all on you my lovely but also I`d like to thank each and every one of you for the follows, favourites & reviews, you rock & well, just thank you, you make me happy. Let's give our girlies their happily ever after shall we because surely I wouldn`t be that mean… Mwhaaaaaa!

 **TW: Baby!** Honestly I know less than nought about having a baby so as always I have taken every bloody liberty under the sun, deal with it! (stretch your imagination, remember it's purely a work of fiction)

Oh Brother Ch 6

A mass of balloons and flowers obscured the visitor entering the private room of the hospital, placing the weighted balloon bouquet upon the small movable table that was obviously meant for mealtimes Jane clutched the teddy bear to her chest like a shield as she quietly sat in the chair next to the sleeping honey blonde. Maura looked radiant, her cheeks aglow, golden hair flowing down across her gowned shoulders. Janes breath hitched, in this moment Maura was beyond beautiful, the flawless mother of her child caused the familiar stirrings in Jane to arise with a vengeance. Slipping her hand softly into that of the honey blonde, placing a tender kiss atop its back she waited content to just sit and watch over the love of her life, praying the blonde could find a way to forgive her and maybe with time allow her back into her heart.

"Please forgive me Maura. I know I am undeserving and I don`t care how long it takes but please find it within your heart to forgive me." Jane breathed into the room

Waking with a start Maura looked down to the bed she was shocked to see a tussled mess of brunette resting against her arm, the corner of her lips curled into a small smile. Even though Maura had insisted that their relationship was irreparable and that too much had transpired between them she had hoped Jane would fight for her and their love and although it had taken longer than anticipated the brunette was here laying asleep head rested upon her arm. Better late than never.

"Hey Maura I got…"

"Sushhhh" Maura threw Angela a scowl as she entered the room carrying her granddaughter motioning with her eyes to the sleeping brunette

"O" Angela mouthed "How long?"

Maura shook her head her voice a whisper

"I`m not sure when she arrived I was asleep"

"Is it ok, that she`s here I mean?"

"Yes its fine. Jane has every right to be here, after all she played a significant role in the creation of our daughter" Maura winked teasing the older Rizzoli

"You know you`re a daughter to me Maura and I love you but that is-is TMI." Angela laughed "Well I hope you know what you`re doing? God knows I love Jane but she`s just so frustrating and I don`t wanna see either of you hurting again … I don`t know how you can forgive her?"

"Truth is Angela; I forgave Jane a long time ago. I carried a part of her within me and now we have to find a way to amicably co-parent our daughter"

Jane stirred from her impromptu nap

"Janie"

"Ma. W-what are you doing here?"

"I`ve been visiting my gorgeous little grand baby Janie" Angela bounced from one foot to the other gently swaying the tiny bundle in her arms before placing her gently upon Maura`s bosom "I`ll take my leave and let you get acquainted with your daughter"

Jane tilted her head, her hair falling loosely into eyes that were heavy and lidded

"Maura" Jane breathed suddenly alert

"Jane" Maura smiled "Come and say hello to your daughter, she is perfect"

Maura beckoned Jane closer as she held the swaddled baby within her arms. The moment felt surreal as Jane gazed incredulously upon dark blue unfocussed eyes, a smile revealing tiny dimpled rosy cheeks

"Look Maur she`s smiling for her Mamma`s" Jane grinned at Maura in awe "She smiled for us Maur"

Maura`s face mirrored that of Jane`s a mixture of awe, happiness and love

"Neonatal smiling occurs from birth to one month, smiles are spontaneous and involuntary and usually occur when the baby is drowsy or in the REM stages of sleep. Our daughters smile is subcortical in origin and will decrease with maturity."

"And here was me thinking it was just gas" Jane joked

"Contrary to popular belief Jane gas has very little to do with a babies smile. Our daughter has however inherited your adorable dimples" Maura blushed

"Maura she`s-she`s…"

"Beautiful. Perfect. Amazing… _Ours."_

Tears of pure happiness leaked silently from janes eyes

"S-she`s so small and delicate and-and vulnerable." Jane placed her hand upon Maura`s "She`s perfect. I`m so proud of you Maur, we have the most amazing, precious gift and I`m-I`m…"

"You`re Mamma Jane" Maura reassured the brunette "You`re Mamma to our daughter"

Looking between Maura and her daughter Jane attempted to swallow the lump forming in her throat

"Have. Um… have you um, thought of a name?"

"I was hoping that you would…" Maura drifted off, a sudden wave of melancholy settling over her "That we would…"

"Um yeah so we can do that together, if-if y`know, if you want? I-I was thinking I have some days owing and maybe I could um… be around for a little bit. If you wanted?"

Maura smiled warmly

"We would really like that wouldn`t we sweetheart." Maura placed a gentle kiss to their daughter's forehead "Yes we would, you want to tell Mamma how much we would really like that?" Maura cooed to their daughter

"Maura…" Jane swallowed thickly the mood suddenly turning serious "I`m so…"

"Jane." Maura interrupted "Let's enjoy our daughter. We are exactly where we need to be"

Jane could only nod hear head unable to entirely mask the sting of bitter disappointment. Maura placed her hand within that of the Detective giving it a reassuring squeeze

"Patience"

R&I

Jane rushed to the hospital she was over an hour late after getting caught in traffic from an earlier RTI, this wasn`t the start she`d imagined, it was important to prove to Maura that she was ready to embrace her responsibilities as a parent and those of a potential partner. Maura arched an eyebrow from her bedside perch, their daughter already strapped into the car seat as a breathless Jane barrelled into the room with all the grace of Bambi on ice.

"I can explain. There was a traffic incident and I-I was stuck, in the traffic and I tried to call but, voicemail and…" Jane steadied herself mustering up all the sincerity she could in a heartfelt apology "I`m sorry I`m late"

"Take us home Detective" Maura smiled

"No problem" Jane beamed happy that Maura hadn`t called her out on her tardiness "And how are my two favourite girlies this morning?"

"We`ve had a rather disturbed night. I`m glad to be returning to the familiarity of home"

Jane walked over to the car seat with her daughter strapped safely inside

"Are you giving Mommy a hard time already baba" Jane leaned into a tiny hand placing soft kisses to the mitten covering it "Your way too cute to be crying, hey little one? I bet you were just hungry huh, it's all this growing" Jane gently tickled a tinny tummy "I`ve missed you for one night and just look how big you`ve grown while Mamma was sleeping." Jane lowered her voice as if she were sharing her deepest secret with her daughter but just loud enough so Maura could hear "Between you and me baba, I think Mommy`s telling porky pies I mean just look at how adorable you are" Smiling widely Jane placed a gentle kiss to her daughter's forehead "I love you"

Maura`s heart melted as she watched Jane`s tender moment with their daughter,

"Detective. It is my understanding that _porky pies_ is English Cockney rhyming slang for telling lies, Jane you know I cannot lie. After you left, _baba…_ " Maura couldn`t help but smile at the term of endearment Jane had bestowed upon their daughter "Cried continuously only quieting to take her feeds"

Jane placed her arm around Maura`s shoulder the blonde sagging tiredly into the brunette's unexpected embrace

"C`mon, let's get you home. We can get baba settled and I`ll make lunch while you both rest and we might even come up with a name for our beautiful girl. Sound good?"

"Sounds wonderful Detective Rizzoli"

"You like calling me Detective huh?" Jane winked

Maura swatted Jane across the arm playfully

"I cannot deny it fills me with a certain, _joie de vivre_ , now take your family home Detective"

"Yes ma`am"

R&I

Jane answered her phone her voice low and gravelly as sleep pulled at the edges of her consciousness

"This had better be good do you know what time it is. Ma, what the hell?"

"Jane. Maura`s. Now"

Jane shot from her bed, hoping around the room she pulled on sweat pants an old BPD t-shirt and a hoodie and was halfway out of the door before she realised she didn't have her keys

"I`m practically out the door I`ll be right there"

Exiting the cruiser Jane barrelled through the door of Maura`s brownstone the woman herself sitting dejectedly on the sofa her face marred with the tracks of too many tears. Angela stood in the centre of the lounge cradling her infant grandchild who had obviously been crying for quite some time. Jane looked from her daughter to Maura unsure of who to comfort first. Kneeling in front of Maura Jane cupped her cheek wiping errant tears from a moist cheek with the pad of her thumb

"Hey beautiful"

Maura flung her arms around Jane, holding on for dear life she sobbed uncontrollably into the brunette's neck as Jane tightly encompassed the honey blonde within a fierce hug rubbing her back soothingly

"Hey. Hey. C`mon now" Jane cooed into the shell of an ear "It's not that bad. Hey. I`m here. I`m here. Let me just get baba from Ma and I`ll be right back. I promise I`ll be right back"

Maura released Jane swiping her tear stained face with the back of her hand as she solemnly nodded her agreement

Angela gently passed her distraught grandchild to Jane

"She`s been crying like this since she woke for her midnight feed, she just won`t settle"

"Ma, that was three and a half hours ago." Jane sighed "Why don`t you go back to the guest house and get some sleep there's no reason for us all to be deprived, I got this"

"You sure Janie I can stay"

"Ma we`ll be fine now go, shoo and I`ll see you in the morning"

Jane focussed her attention on her daughter, holding her tightly within her arms she cradled the infant to her chest hoping the steady beat of her heart would help soothe the now snuffling infant, swaying slowly her fingertips gently massaged the exposed skin of a soft back rhythmically

"Hey sweetheart. What`s all this fuss about, mmm?" Jane`s low velvet tones soothed as her daughter continued to intermittently flit between crying and grizzling "What`s got my two beautiful girls so upset?"

"I don`t know what to do Jane, she won't stop crying for me" Maura`s strained shaky voice interrupted through tears "I have tried everything. I have fed and winded her. I have changed her diaper. I have soothed and left her to cry, she is at optimum temperature…"

"Optimum temperature? You hear that baba, Mommy`s such a silly billy, oh yes she is" Jane chuckled placing a tender kiss into short curly dark brown locks as she swayed gently

"She is not suffering from colic or any other illness as far as I am aware. I am a Doctor and I cannot soothe or calm our child. I am a failure; why did I expect any different?"

"Maura" Jane beckoned with a tilt of her head

Standing before Jane the brunette pulled her closer until they cradled their snuffling daughter gently between their bodies, both gently swaying Maura traced a delicate finger over a furrowed little brow the sniffles and cries subsiding as tired eyes drifted gently closed

"You're an amazing Mother Maura" Jane whispered placing their daughter into the crook of the honey blondes arm.

Softly humming Maura swayed gently, her fingertips still caressing a tiny furrowed brow. Overcome with emotion, swaying with Maura their daughter nestled between them Jane swept loose strands of honey blonde behind an ear "You`re amazing with her Maur and she takes after her Mamma, she loves being wrapped in your arms. You`re just exhausted. You should put her down then maybe you could get some rest too?"

"Would you come with me?" Maura smiled up at Jane

"A-are you sure?"

"I would like you to, I`d rather not be alone"

Following Maura to her bedroom Jane watched lovingly as she placed their sleeping daughter into the swinging crib beside her bed covering her with a crocheted embroidered blanket

"So we didn`t get time to discuss a name earlier as my two sleeping beauties snored the afternoon away, we should get onto that"

"Yes we should" Maura settled onto the bed, laying on her side facing the centre she patted the other side an invitation for Jane to mirror her as she stifled a yawn "Have you thought of any?"

"I`ve thought of little else. Have-have you, thought of any?"

"Yes"

"Just yes, well gee Dr. Isles would you care to share?"

"Dorothy or Florence"

Jane scrunched her nose in disgust

"Dorothy or Florence? Oh come on. Really? Maur give our kid a break, it`s gonna to be tough enough growing up without having a-a stuffy name like-like Dorothy or Florence. Dotty or Flo. No. Just. No!"

Maura grinned poking Jane playfully in the arm

"Dr. Isles" Jane warned flinching rubbing her arm for all she was worth feigning mock injury "You took an oath to heal not harm"

"And here I thought you were badass Detective Rizzoli my sworn protector" Maura giggled "What would you name our daughter?"

"I was thinking something traditional like Isabella, Rebecca or maybe Emily?"

"Emily" Maura smiled tiredly her eyes fighting to stay open "Emily means hard worker or industrious" She managed through a yawn "Excuse me"

"I`m not even going to ask how you know that."

"I like Emily" Maura replied her words thick with sleep "Emily Mae Rizzoli-Isles"

"Rizzoli-Isles?" Jane reiterated with confusion

"Jane and Maura Rizzoli-Isles" Maura stated half-conscious smiling widely as exhaustion claimed her

Silent tears spilled from Janes eyes, there was a spark of hope that warmed her as she too let sleep claim her.

R&I

An: To anyone called Florence or Dorothy (My Grand-Mother was called Dorothy) I apologise. I just couldn`t see Jane wanting either of those names for her daughter. Lol.

"


End file.
